


Revelation

by paxton1976



Series: Metamorphosis [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Humor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuuri's confessions thoroughly surprise Viktor.“You aren't leaving until you tell me,” he said seductively.“Viktor..” Yuuri breathed.“Yes, my Yuuri?” Viktor asked, urging him to continue.  He knew Yuuri was flustered.  Viktor loved making him this way.  It usually resulted in sensuous make out sessions.  He knew Yuuri's family wasn't home and Viktor wanted to take advantage of it.“You have the body of a god,” Yuuri whispered, “I want to ravish it.  I want to lick you all over.  I want to kiss and nip every inch of you. Is that enough for you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergence between episodes seven and eight. I wanted to write a lighter, friskier chapter this time around since the last one was serious. I wanted this one to be about a budding relationship, feeding off each other's antics and driving themselves mad. So this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Hoth is the ice planet from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. I don't want to visit that place. Ever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this pointless smut :)
> 
> Thanks for reading.

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

 

He tilted his head back and rested it on the stone ledge, exhaling deeply. The hot mineral water of the baths in his family's onsen eased his aching muscles. Viktor had worked him to near exhaustion that day since they were leaving for Russia tomorrow. He had packed everything he would need for the trip a couple nights ago, but of course Viktor had saved it for the last minute. He could picture the Russian contemplating for hours which outfits were the most fashionable to take to Russia. He huffed in amusement, thinking what a diva Viktor was. He soaked his weary body for a few minutes longer and lifted himself out of the hot spring. He made his way to the showers and thoroughly washed off any clinging grit from the mineral deposits in the water. When he finished, he dressed in his pajamas and climbed the onsen's stairs. He made his way to the hallway he shared with Viktor. Yuuri stopped in front of the man's door and rapped on it softly.

“Come on in! It's open!” Viktor answered in his typical sing-song voice. Yuuri rolled his eyes at Viktor's typical antics. He was typically very happy and exuded that energy everywhere. It was one of the many things Yuuri loved about him. He slid the door open and stepped into the room. He dragged his feet across the floor, reaching the bed and flopping onto it. Yuuri turned his head and watched Viktor pack the final items he was taking with him. Viktor placed his bags next to the door and sat on the bed next to Yuuri, gently rubbing the young man's thigh.

“Too much practice today?” he asked.

“Yeah. My coach is a beast,” Yuuri muttered. Viktor laughed in that melodic voice of his.

“So I've heard. Maybe you should get a new coach,” he joked, looking back at Yuuri and winking at him. Yuuri always got butterflies in his stomach when Viktor winked at him, and the man knew it. Yuuri swore he did it on purpose.

“Never. He's the best coach I've ever had, even if he sucks,” he chuckled when Viktor stuck his tongue out, “So, what time are we leaving for Hoth?” he asked. He smirked as he watched Viktor's face fall, unamused.

“We're going to St. Petersburg. How dare you compare my city to an uninhabitable planet,” he pouted but a sly grin quickly replaced his fake frown, “We leave at ten, so we need to be at the airport by 7 am.”

Yuuri groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He was not a morning person and normally didn't drag himself out of bed until nine at the earliest. His schedule had been bumped up due to practice, but he was on autopilot for a few hours. He turned his head when Viktor lied down next to him and began tracing circles on his back. Viktor inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he lowered his head next to Yuuri's and nuzzled against the young man's neck.

“Mmm, you smell so good,” Viktor murmured. He began to trail kisses down Yuuri's neck. He smiled against warm, fragrant skin when Yuuri shuddered. He could feel the goosebumps break out as his lips continued farther down the young man's neck. “You smell like talc and...,” he sniffed, trying to place the other scent.

“Lavender,” Yuuri supplied, “That's the only body wash that was in the shower room.”

“I think you should use it more often. I love it,” Viktor said. He sucked gently on Yuuri's neck, imagining the red spot that would be visible for all to see tomorrow. He grinned wickedly when Yuuri pushed against his forehead.

“Stop. Everyone is going to see if you keep that up. I'll have to wear a scarf everywhere. You better hope it goes away before the competition,” Yuuri complained.

“That's the point. I want everyone to know you're mine,” Viktor growled. They had decided to enter into relationship shortly after China. Yuuri swore his heart stopped when Viktor asked him for an exclusive commitment. He agreed but reminded the man that he had never been in a relationship before and he had no idea what he was doing. Viktor had smiled at him, telling him just to be himself.

Yuuri frowned when he realized the man had stopped rubbing his back and was looking at him. Viktor had that thoughtful look on face so Yuuri knew he was in for a discussion of some kind. He waited patiently for Viktor to tell him what was on his mind.

“Hey Yuuri?” Viktor asked. He hummed, letting Viktor know to continue.

“Something has been bothering me since we came back from China,” he said. Yuuri lifted his chest off the mattress and crossed his arms, giving Viktor his undivided attention. They had agreed to work on their communication and express anything that troubled them or could be improved upon.

“What's that?” he implied.

“When we had our talk, you said I didn't meet your expectations. I've been wondering what that was about,” Viktor said, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. Yuuri knew when Viktor was like this he was very serious. Yuuri sat up and took Viktor's hands in his.

“No, you don't,” he said, pausing when a horrified look appeared on Viktor's face. He placed a hand on Viktor's cheek and smiled softly before continuing.

“You exceed them,” he stated. He chuckled when Viktor's eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly.

“What? How? And I've been worrying this whole time for nothing? You're a horrible person, Yuuri Katsuki,” he pouted. Yuuri laughed at the false insolence. Viktor smiled and winked at him.

“Viktor, you've got to stop that. You know what that does to me,” Yuuri grumbled.

“I know,” Viktor said, smiling facetiously, “Why do you think I do it? But seriously, how on earth do I exceed your expectations?”

Yuuri thought for a moment, wondering how to put it all into words. He wasn't the best at expressing his thoughts at times. He was getting better at it though as Viktor was helping him with it.

“Well, you've always had faith in me. No one has put as much effort into me as you have. You accepted my insecurities and lack of confidence. You've helped me break through barriers I never thought I would overcome..” he paused when Viktor asked a question.

“What kind of barriers?” Viktor asked, giving him that mischievous smile and wiggling his eyebrows.

“God, Viktor! Stop that! You know what I'm talking about. When you assigned Eros to me. May I continue?” Yuuri chastised him.

“Of course,” Viktor smirked, squeezing his hand. Yuuri huffed and shook his head.

“I really thought you were going to be a typical conceited celebrity. You didn't help your case much when you asked if I wanted a commemorative photo at the Grand Prix Finals last year,” he told the man.

“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you with your glasses. I should have known though when you were with Celestino. But you know I'm an idiot so you should forgive me,” Viktor said. Even though he was joking, Yuuri knew he was truly sorry he had treated the young man like that.

“I forgave you a long time ago,” he laughed as Viktor released an exaggerated sigh of relief.

“You showed you weren't unreachable like I always thought. You knew I had such high regard for you. I really expected you to tease me about it, but you took it in stride. I really fell for you then, but I thought you would never be interested in an inexperienced wimp like me.”

Viktor held out a hand for the young man to stop and squeezed the one he was still holding tightly. He gave Yuuri a serious look.

“Hey, even though you are inexperienced with relationships you aren't a wimp. Don't ever call yourself that again, especially in front of me,” he chastised the young man.

“Um, ok,” Yuuri agreed hesitantly, “And you're patient with me. Even though you are a diva, you don't rush me into anything I'm not ready for. I thought you'd be really impatient. I had to brace myself. Remember when I avoided you in the beginning?”

“Yeah. That was really annoying. I wanted to get to know you and you pushed me away,” Viktor grumbled, “I'm glad we went to the ocean though. That was a tremendous breakthrough.”

“It was, even though you can't tell a seagull apart from a black-tailed gull,” Yuuri teased him. He loved ruffling Viktor's feathers. He fell so easily into it that it was difficult for Yuuri to resist.

“But anyway, that's about it,” he concluded. He was puzzled when Viktor frowned.

“I think you forgot something,” Viktor sulked.

“What's that?”

“How amazingly handsome I am. You have to admit: my hair is perfect. You could get lost in my eyes. My body is pretty stunning as well,” Viktor replied, grandly gesturing with his free arm. Yuuri rolled his eyes and exhaled in frustration.

“Yeah, you're pretty cute. I'll give you that. You spend more time on your hair than an actress. I really love your eyes. We aren't going to talk about your body,” he explained.

“Why not, Yuuri? I want to know what you think. Isn't it chiseled?”

Yuuri could feel the heat rise on his cheeks and flood up his ears. Viktor knew how to get him and relished in it. The man was incorrigible.

“No. I'm going to bed. If you don't want me grumpy I need to sleep now,” Yuuri said, lifting himself off the bed. He gasped when he was shoved back onto the mattress and pinned down. Viktor shifted his body so he was straddling the young man.

“You aren't leaving until you tell me,” he said seductively.

“Viktor..” Yuuri breathed.

“Yes, my Yuuri?” Viktor asked, urging him to continue. He knew Yuuri was flustered. Viktor loved making him this way. It usually resulted in sensuous make out sessions. He knew Yuuri's family wasn't home and Viktor wanted to take advantage of it.

“You have the body of a god,” Yuuri whispered, “I want to ravish it. I want to lick you all over. I want to kiss and nip every inch of you. Is that enough for you?”

Viktor blinked, surprised at his boldness. Where had his shy Yuuri gone? He did the only thing he knew to do. He crushed his lips against the young man's, coaxing him with his tongue to open his mouth. Yuuri complied seconds later and Viktor plunged inside his mouth.

Yuuri moaned at the sudden intrusion and entwined his arms around Viktor's neck. He pulled him closer so Viktor was flush against his body. Viktor groaned at the contact. He shifted slightly to his side, propping his arm on the mattress for support but never breaking the kiss. He placed his free hand on Yuuri's chest and gripped his shirt tightly. Yuuri tilted his head, causing the kiss to deepen. Viktor let go of the young man's shirt, walked his fingers down Yuuri's chest and slid his hand under the shirt. He lifted his head as they both needed air. He looked into Yuuri's glazed eyes and smiled.

“Body of a god, eh?” He chuckled when Yuuri swallowed harshly.

“Y-yeah,” he said breathlessly. Viktor chose that moment to run a finger over one of Yuuri's nipples. The young man closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Viktor lowered his head to Yuuri's abdomen and pressed his lips against his skin. Yuuri gasped and threw his arms down, entangling his fingers into grey, silky hair. Viktor sprinkled kisses across his stomach before working his way up, pushing his shirt higher in the process. He slid his tongue against Yuuri's nipple and brushed his hand against the other. He nipped the raised bud with his teeth and sucked gently. Yuuri twisted his body, silently letting Viktor know he loved what he was doing to him.

Yuuri tugged on his hair, urging him back up. Viktor kissed every exposed space of skin before his eyes met Yuuri's. The young man was panting. His pupils were wide. Yuuri clenched his hands in Viktor's shirt, pulling him back on top of him. Viktor rolled back above Yuuri, meeting his lips in a hungry kiss. He pulled back when Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist. Viktor's brows shot up. Yuuri's behavior was shocking him beyond belief tonight.

Viktor gasped when Yuuri flipped them so he was lying on his back. His arms were spread out on either side of him. Yuuri straddled him and sat up.

“Take your shirt off,” he instructed Viktor. Viktor nodded and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He quickly pulled it off and threw it onto the floor, his eyes never leaving the other's. Yuuri took his glasses off, leaned over and placed them on the nightstand. The young man growled and attacked Viktor's neck. He kissed and nipped at the pale skin. He peppered every inch of his neck with kisses, stopping sporadically to suck angry red marks onto Viktor's skin. Yuuri lowered his head down Viktor's body, licking his collarbone along the way. Viktor moaned at the sensation. He placed the back of his hand against his forehead, closed his eyes and basked in the pleasure Yuuri was giving him. He opened his mouth and licked his lips.

“Yuuri, what are you doing to me?” Viktor groaned.

“I'm ravishing every inch of your body,” Yuuri replied.

“You're driving me crazy,” he said breathlessly.

“Good. You've been making me insane all day.”

Viktor chuckled as the young man turned his ministrations back to his chest. He hummed contentedly when Yuuri traced a circle around Viktor's belly button with his tongue. His hands gripped the waist band of Viktor's pajama pants, dotting kisses along the edge. Viktor grabbed his head and lifted it until he met Yuuri's eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Oh yeah.”

Yuuri grinned lasciviously at him as he crawled down Viktor's body, gradually pulling his pajama pants off. Viktor kicked them off when they reached his ankles. Yuuri balled them up and threw them on top of the discarded shirt. He sat back and let his eyes rove over Viktor's body.

“Adonis,” he whispered.

“What?”

“You have the body of Adonis,” he said in wonder. He jerked his head up and met Viktor's gaze.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” Yuuri asked.

“I think I should be asking myself that question,” Viktor said softly, “I'm a little disappointed though, Yuuri.” The shocked expression on the young man's face was priceless.

“What?” Yuuri asked incredulously, “Did you not like it?”

“Oh, I loved every minute of it,” Viktor assured him, “It's unfair that I'm the only one without clothes. I think we need to fix that.”

He sat up and pushed Yuuri against the end of the mattress, switching their positions. He nudged a hand between the bed and Yuuri's back, lifting him off the mattress. Viktor yanked the young man's shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He lowered his head and captured Yuuri's lips in an impassioned kiss. Viktor dragged Yuuri's lower lip down with his teeth, brushing along the exposed skin with his tongue. Yuuri's hands flew to Viktor's shoulders and squeezed tightly. His tongue darted out to meet the other. They fought briefly for dominance, which Viktor won easily. Yuuri moaned as Viktor explored his mouth completely.

Viktor trailed his hand down the young man's body, stopping when he met the growing hardness between Yuuri's legs. His hand bore down on the strained length, applying light pressure as he rubbed against it. Yuuri's hips jumped off the bed. He flung his hand across his mouth and bit a finger, trying to hold back a moan. Viktor pecked Yuuri's cheek and met his eyes. His gaze was unfocused. Viktor could feel his chest heaving, causing him to smirk at the young man.

“Someone's feeling good,” he observed. Yuuri nodded quickly, eyes closing as Viktor continued to rub against him.

“May I take your pants off?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Yuuri moaned. Viktor grasped the waistband at the top of the pants. Instead of pulling them down, he plunged his hand inside and grazed Yuuri's cock. His mouth caught the moan that erupted from deep within Yuuri.

“Viktor, please. Stop teasing me,” he begged. He cried out as Viktor grabbed him and began to stroke slowly. His moans were enflaming Viktor. He felt himself grow uncomfortably hard. He increased the speed on Yuuri, watching his head writhe against the sheets. Squeezing sporadically, he watched the changing expression on Yuuri's face. It was beautiful watching him change from wonder to pure pleasure. His closed eyes would rise and mouth would open, panting erratically. Yuuri would quickly transform to squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth together. A growl escaped from deep in his throat. Viktor's heart raced while watching Yuuri and listening to the lewd sounds he made.

“Viktor,” he moaned.

“Yes, darling?”

“Please fuck me.”

“No.”

Yuuri's eyes flew open and he stared at Viktor. He was stunned the man had declined his request. Tears began to fill his eyes.

“What? Why? Do you not want me anymore?”

“I definitely want you, badly. But I will never fuck you,” he said, knowing he had to explain quickly as Yuuri's face was changing to bewilderment.

“I won't fuck you, but I'll make love to you,” Viktor said, realizing his words comforted Yuuri as his eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears, “But not tonight. You have a competition in four days and I don't want you to be uncomfortable. When we do make love, I'll try my damndest to make sure it's a wonderful experience. I'm not going to lie to you though, the first time hurts the worst afterwards. Your body isn't used to it and it will take a little while to recover. I don't want that to affect your performance. Ok?”

Yuuri nodded, disappointed but thankful for Viktor's consideration. He was so patient and mindful of the young man. He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, a better lover.

“But,” he said, smiling at Yuuri, “There are other things we can do. I really want to make you feel amazing. I want to watch you fly apart.”

“Ok...yeah...please,” he said, having a hard time communicating since Viktor had pumped him during the entire conversation.

“Ok,” Viktor whispered, finally dragging the young man's pants down and off his body. He leaned over Yuuri, opening a drawer on the nightstand and grabbing a small tube. He placed it on the mattress next to Yuuri's head. The young man turned, head flying back moments later.

“I thought you said we weren't making love?” he asked, confused.

“We're not, but there are other kinds of penetration. Would you like that, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded in short, quick movements. Viktor reached for the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto two fingers. He nudged Yuuri's knees and waited for him to spread his legs. He lowered his hand and feathered a hand over Yuuri's perineum before pressing a finger gently against his opening.

“Ready?” Viktor asked. He paused, waiting for confirmation.

“Yeah. Be gentle,” Yuuri said.

“Always, my love,” Viktor said lovingly, smiling at him before capturing his lips in a kiss. He slowly pushed his fingertip inside the tight channel and let Yuuri adjust to the feeling. He remembered it feeling strange his first time and wanted Yuuri's first time to be better than his. Viktor didn't want to rush the young man.

He felt Yuuri relax and pushed his finger further. He watched Yuuri carefully for any signs of discomfort. Everytime the young man's brow furrowed he stopped and waited for his body to adjust. Viktor moved his finger back and forth, stretching the muscles inside his lover. Yuuri nodded and lifted his hips off the bed, silently begging for more. Viktor eased deeper until his finger was entirely inside Yuuri. The young man's low, drawn out moan drove him wild. He slid his body up Yuuri's until he was level with that beautiful face he loved so much. He thrust his finger inside Yuuri and watched the erotic visage unfolding before him. It was one of the most beautiful experiences he had ever had in his life. Yuuri licked his lips and opened his mouth.

“Viktor, more. I want more,” he begged.

“Ok. Relax as much as you can. This might hurt a little more,” Viktor warned. His second finger entered Yuuri and it was so tight. Viktor imagined his cock being buried inside that tightness, groaning loudly as he closed his eyes. He didn't keep them shut for long as he needed to watch Yuuri. He needed to be aware of the first sign of discomfort.

Yuuri hissed and his face scrunched as the second finger pushed into him. He placed a hand on Viktor's chest.

“Wait a minute,” he whispered.

“Of course,” Viktor replied. He caressed Yuuri's hip lovingly as he waited for the young man to adjust. He smiled when Yuuri wiggled his ass experimentally, testing for pain. He smiled at Viktor and nodded. Viktor kissed him, pushing the second digit completely in. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, causing Viktor to grin against his soft lips. He lifted his head, wanting to watch the man fly apart. Yuuri's mouth fell open and he tilted his head back. He took a shallow breath and keened loudly.

“That's it, baby. Let it out. Let me hear you,” Viktor goaded.

“Oh god, Viktor, feels so good,” Yuuri rasped.

“It does, doesn't it?”

“Yes! Please...faster.”

Viktor plunged his finger deeper and faster into the man. Yuuri arched his back and pushed against Viktor's hand. He collapsed onto the mattress, reached down and grabbed Viktor's cock. His fingers skimmed the head of Viktor's length. He played with Viktor's cock until the man couldn't take it anymore.

“Yuuri..,” he growled, “What are you doing to me?”

“I can't be the only one feeling good,” he explained, panting through each breath. Viktor captured Yuuri's lips in a bruising kiss. His breathing became irregular when the young man's hand traced his length and gripped it firmly. His hand bobbed up and down, eliciting a growl from Viktor. He drove his fingers into the young man, crooking them to hit the bundle of nerves inside Yuuri. He grinned when Yuuri ripped his lips away from Viktor's and screamed loudly. Viktor took the opportunity to kiss and nibble on Yuuri's neck, listening to him call out Viktor's name repeatedly.

“Hey Yuuri, can you do something for me?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered. Viktor chuckled as he was sure the man didn't even know what he was doing.

“Grab yourself and stroke us together. Can you do that?”

“Um,” Yuuri hummed, “Yeah.”

He pulled Viktor down a bit and took both of them in his hand. Yuuri immediately set a fast rhythm, whining when the additional stimulation coursed through his body. Viktor thrust into Yuuri's hand, increasing the friction for both of them. He knew he wasn't going to last long. He could feel that ball of anticipation deep inside him preparing to explode.

“Yuuri, I'm getting close.”

“Viktor, faster please. I just need a little more,” he cried. Viktor plunged his fingers inside Yuuri as hard as he could, slamming into his prostate each time. He felt Yuuri's body begin to tense and knew the young man was moments away. He started wriggling his fingers each time he brushed against that bundle of nerves. Yuuri immediately stiffened, throwing his head back and crying out as he came. Viktor shoved his hips a few more times and grunted as release overcame him. He breathed heavily as he fell onto the young man. Viktor felt hands splay on his back, squeezing fingers into his skin. He rose from Yuuri's body, pressed a kiss to his nose and smiled.

“How was that?” Viktor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Damn,” Yuuri replied. Viktor laughed at the lack of brainpower the man had the moment.

“That good?”

“Yeah. I want to do that again. Soon.”

“Oh we will, love. I'll be back in a minute,” Viktor said and rolled out of bed. He disappeared from the room for a few minutes and returned with a wet washcloth. He gently cleaned the young man's body and tossed the cloth onto his dirty clothes. He gestured for Yuuri to move to the head of the bed. He climbed back onto the mattress and drew the young man into his arms.

“I'm glad you liked it,” Viktor said.

“I loved it.”

Viktor then proceeded to tell Yuuri about St. Petersburg. He described all the cathedrals and historical buildings. He told him about the rink he practiced at. He warned Yuuri about how cold it would be and how to dress in layers. He was going to tell him about the food when Yuuri pressed a finger to his lips, quieting the man.

“Viktor, I love you and find this fascinating. But I need to sleep. So can you please shut up? And I really do say this with all the love in my heart,” Yuuri said, laying a kiss against Viktor's chest. He felt the rumble of laughter within the man's chest.

“Sure. We can talk about this on the plane. If I don't fall asleep. Sweet dreams, my Yuuri. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Yuuri mumbled before drifting away for the night.


End file.
